Un mal día y buenas noches
by xXDZEFXx
Summary: Al espagueti gigante que llamabos universo tine dias de aburrimiento, parece que la oficial Hopps le toco una broma del universo
El universo, es aquel espagueti gigante que puede inclinar nuestra balanza para que tengamos días buenos o malos, esa balanza se mueve dependiendo a nuestras acciones, nada por qué preocuparse si eres una buena persona, pero… a veces el universo esta algo aburrido y mueve una balanza al azar para entretenerse con el mal día que le espera a quien le allá tocado.

Es de madrugada en la gran Zootopia, los animales a un domina y los nocturnos ya estaban saliendo de sus trabajos, y una conejita de despierta ganándole a su alarma.

\+ ¡Si! – exclamaba con euforia mientras apagaba la alarma que aun no estaba lista para sonar.

Judy se levanto alegremente de su cama, dispuesta a seguir con el día se coloco uno de sus pantuflas pero al momento que introdujo el pie en el segundo sintió un cosquilleo. Algo que era muy extraño, empezo a pensar rápidamente tratando de solucionar el enigma de lo que era.

\+ no… No NO! – arrojo su pantufla hacia la pared y en ese momento un insecto café y feo salió de ella – eugh!... no no porque a mi!? – se relajó un poco después de tan mala experiencia y depuesta a seguir con su día se dirigió al baño.

Acto seguido ya se encontraba en la ducha pero al momento de sostener el champo lo noto muy ligero. Coloco un poco de agua dentro del para poder reciclar lo poco que quedaba. (Si, si lo hago) pro se dio cuenta que ya no había absolutamente nada del liquido.

\+ Es en cerio? Bueno no importa – como jugadora de basquetbol arrojo el recipiente hacia la basura que cayó a un lado del basurero. – uhm... – no le dio mucha importancia, se estiro para ver bajo su lavabo para sacar un nuevo champú, - Judy eres la mejor – pero al momento de casi tomarlo con las patas, sostuvo miro detenidamente y noto una gran marca café. – No de nuevo –furiosa por lo sucedido se resigno y buscó algún sustituto... solo encontró un poco de jabón en polvo. – porqué hoy!?.

Al salir de su departamento noto que algo le faltaba empezó a revisarse para ver qué era lo que faltaba. – monedero, celular…. no está, bueno no importa mientras tenga… mis… llaves? – en efecto no solo olvido su celular si no que también sus llaves dentro del apartamento.

Llamo a la casera para que le abriese la puerta, al entrar se disculpo por las molestias.

\+ tan solo unos minutos perdidos – noto que brillaba su celular se dio cuenta que tenia llamadas perdidas de Nick y un mensaje – que necesitara Nick. – en ese justo momento su celular se apago por falta de batería – porque justo en este momento – se dirigió al a su patrulla y condijo a la comisaria para recercar su celular. Por lo general Nick siempre llegaba unos cuantos minutos después que ella. Pero no se apareció. Al encender su celular leyó el mensaje

Judy, hable con el jefe Bogo, no me siento muy bien, siento decir que tendrás que ir a parquímetros. Si necesitas algo háblame, intentare hacer lo que pueda. Un salido a todos.

\+ Parquímetros de nuevo – al terminar de asignar las misiones en efecto, bogo el mando a parquímetros. Tuvo que soportar todo el día sola muchas molestias

El día de la pequeña Judy fue el siguiente: una llanta ponchada en medio de la carretera, 5 multas a si misma por no pagar a tiempo el estacionamiento, múltiples gritos de las personas a quienes multaba.

Al regresar a casa vio sus cosas fuera del apartamento

\+ Que está pasando? – se acerco a la recepción para preguntar por lo sucedido. – señorita que porque mis cosas están fuera de mi departamento, acaso me está echando? – con una miera de preocupación exigía respuestas.

* Claro que no hija, no tienes tan mala suerte, solo que se reventó una cañería bajo tu cuarto y tenemos que remplazarla, mirando el lado bueno salve todas tus casas antes de que se mojaran

\+ muchas gracias señora – se veía aliviada por la respuesta –

* El único inconveniente, es que no me quedan más apartamentos, tendrás que buscar algún lugar donde quedarte hija, como soy tan amable no tendrás que pagar la renta de este mes ni la siguiente y podrás regresar ya que este todo en orden

\+ y mis cosas tendré que llevármelas – bajo las orejas y miro con tristeza a la pequeña

* Por supuesto que no, las guardare en la bodega, nadie entra ahí y estarán seguras, solo toma unos cuantos cambios de ropa antes de salir

Con mochila en mano se sentó en la entrada de los apartamentos, lo único que se le ocurria es ir a llamar a Nick, pero no quería molestarlo porque estaba enfermo.

\+ no tengo más opción - marco al celular de Nick el cual contesto al instante –

\- Hola Judy, necesita lago, todo está bien?

\+ la verdad no Nick, nada está bien en este día – comenzó a platicarle mientras conducía a casa de Nick, con unas cuantas bromas a su situación Nick acepto que se quedara en su casa – gracias Nick me has salvado mi vida.

Ya lista para entrar a casa de Nick una lluvia empezó a car intensamente entro rápidamente sin mojarse

\- Parece un que tuviste un mal día – el zorro se encontraba vestido con una camisa delgada y un pequeño short , mientras caminaba hacia ellas y comía unas moras – ve a cambiarte, creo que solo necesitas dormir un poco.

\+ no tendrás insectos en tu baño verdad? – se limito a solo frotar sus orejas

\- Al menos que a mí me consideres como uno, no lo creo.

Después de su baño en él se dirigió al cuarto de Nick quien esta acostado con unas mantas en el suelo y un antifaz para dormir.

\+ enserio dormirás en el suelo – le asombro tal Azaña del zorro –

\- Por lo general no duermo en mi cama, es mas como el suelo sabes? No te preocupes no es como si fuera a comerte mientras duermes – se acomodo entre sus cobijas y bajo la temperatura de su aire acondicionado

La lluvia sonaba fuertemente mientras se encontraba en a punto de dormir cuando los relámpagos empezaron a estremecer a la pequeña coneja

\+ Nick… - con vos baja se asomaba hacia el suelo intentándolo ver

\- Juhm?... dime- volteando a verla a un con el antifaz puesto

\+ ¿estás dormido?

\- Juhm…. – el sabia a hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación – no, que pasa colita de algodón?

\+ nada, solo quiero platicar un poco

\- A delante, canútale al tío Nick lo que pasa.

\+ hoy no fue mi día, hubiese estado mejor si hubieses estado,

\- Lo siento. – lo dijo sin ningún rodé

\+ que es lo que sientes?

\- No haber estado a tu lado

\+ no fue tu culpa…

\- En parte si lo fue, esas popsi - paletas estaban muy deliciosas.

Pequeñas risas se escuchaban en el cuarto con las pequeñas bromas que decía Nick, unos cuantos minutos en de silencio se apoderaron del cuarto.

\+ Nick… sigues despierto.

\- Si, a un tienes miedo de los relámpagos?

\+ si… un poco…

\- Quieres que te le un cuento – una al moda aterrizo en su rostro, es la movió hacia un lado – solo era una sugerencia.

Los resortes del colchón sonaron, y Nick sintió que algo se acostaba junto a el

\- Es enserio, Judy?

\+ solo por hoy lo prometo…

\- Desacuerdo, pero solo hoy

Nick estaba volteado hacia la pared cuando sintió que el brazo de Judy quien se movía por su adamen.

\- Deja las bromas Judy.. – el zorro sintió como el rostro de la pequeña se hundía en el pelaje de su espalda- te dientes mejor?

\+ un poco… podías voltearte – el corazón de Judy empezaba a latir un poco más rápido

El canido dudo por unos segundos, a lo que se quito el antifaz y se dio la vuelta

\- A hora quieres que te abrase? – el rostro de Judy se hundió en el pecho de Nick y asintió mientras estaba escondida entre el – está bien, todo estará bien Judy solo son relámpagos.

+Nick… hueles a moras – Nick empezó a escuchar la respiración de su amiga – me gustas el olor a las moras.

\- Y a mí me gustaría dormir, anda Judy has tenido un largo día- el canido amigo acariciaba las orejas de su amiga para consolarla –

Judy se acerco a la oreja de Nick y susurro algo que dejo atónito a nuestro amigo

\+ Nick… me gustas – entes de decir otra cosa ella se dirigió hacia sus labios y empezó a rosarlos poco a poco y después se incorporo a ellos dejándose llevar. –

Nick se dio la vuelta para tratar de pensar en que responderle a su amiga. Pero ella en un movimiento se acostó sobre su pecho y se dirigió hacia sus orejas.

\+ no… te gusto? – ella lo abraso fuertemente para que no tratase de huir. –por favor respóndeme.

Nick novio sus pasas hacia las de ella y entre laso sus patas para poder sostenerlas con fuerza, y empezó a abrir y a cerrar sus patas mientras sostenía las patas de ella. El se acerco a su oreja.

\- No pudiste buscar un mejor lugar? – Nick empezó a lamber unas de sus mejillas lenta mente hasta llegas hacia los labios de Judy, entonces se detuvo y le dijo con los labios frente a los suyos, - te amo… - re incomparados a sus labios de su compañera quien lentamente abrió su hocico para poder bailar entre sus dientes.

Feliz por la respuesta le permito la entrada a su amigo y empezaron un baile intenso entre los 2. El acto de pasión no duro mucho hasta que Nick se separo un poco la levanto hacia y la arrojo hacia la cama

\+ Nick.. es muy rápido…

El canido amigo tomo unas llaves y salió del cuarto. Solamente se escucho la cerradura.

\- Quiero dormir, mañana podremos hablar al respecto, dulces sueños colita de algodón…

Feliz por el acontecimiento solamente lanzo a una almeada hacia la puerta

+juegas conmigo y te vas… descansa Nick..

La lluvia comenzó a parar y las nubes abrieron paso a la luna que resplandecía como un farol que cobijaba a todo aquel que alcanzaba.


End file.
